Conventionally, there is a connector including: a fixed member fixed to a substrate; an insertion member arranged separate from the fixed member and configured to be inserted into an insertion part of a mating connector, such as zero insertion force socket (ZIF) connector, to which the connector is connected; and a pair of contacts that are electrically connected to the substrate and connect the fixed member and the insertion member.
The pair of contacts include a first contact and a second contact. The first contact is arranged on a first side surface of the insertion member. The second contact is arranged on a second side surface of the insertion member opposite to the first side surface. A plurality of first contacts and a plurality of second contacts are arranged on the first side surface and the second side surface, respectively.
Each of the first and second contacts arranged on the insertion member includes a contact part, which is brought into contact with a contact piece provided in the insertion part of the mating connector. The cross-sectional shape of each of the first and second contacts is set to be substantially the same in an extending direction of the first and second contacts. Specifically, the cross-sectional shape of each of the first and second contacts is set to be a rectangular shape having a width in an arranging direction of the pair of contacts larger than a width in a direction perpendicular to the arranging direction.
According to the conventional connector having the above-mentioned structure, it is possible to displace the insertion member relative to the fixed member in the direction perpendicular to the arranging direction of the pair of contacts (in a direction perpendicular to the first side surface) by connecting the fixed member to the insertion member of another connector via a plurality of pairs of contacts.
Thereby, even if there is a positional offset between the insertion member of the connector and the insertion part of the other connector in the direction perpendicular to the arranging direction of the pair of contacts, the insertion member can be surely inserted into the insertion part (for example, refer to Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Lai-Open Patent Application No. 2007-149477
However, there may be a problem in the conventional connector in that the insertion member cannot be inserted into the insertion part, that is, the connector and the mating connector cannot be connected electrically, if the insertion part of the mating connector is displaced with respect to the insertion member of the connector in the arranging direction of the pair of contacts because the insertion member can be displaced only in the direction perpendicular to the arranging direction of the pair of contacts.